Hannah
by Bagel-chan
Summary: Hannah started out as a perfectly normal girl until a visit to her moms grave changes everything.


**This is all MINE! completely made up in every possible way. I own the characters and the plot! So Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The sun slowly peeked up from behind the tall, rocky mountains, sending light to the tall, grassy meadows and an ocean blue lake. Still in the shadows of the mountains was a small suburb next to the lake. One of the houses was virtually surrounded by the lake except for the small front yard. In the shadows of the mountains until noon, it was a cool morning for a warm summer like day.

In side one of the houses sat a middle aged, brown haired man reading the newspaper next to a small lamp that sat on the table. There was a bigger source of light above him but he did not like to waist electricity, so he did not turn it on unless he needed to. The only thing that constantly ran on electricity was a small digital clock that hung on the white wall opposite him. There was a picture that hung underneath the clock. It contained two young parents with their small daughter. The man was facing a huge window that looked out towards the mountains. Behind him was another window that looked at the other end of the lake.

He looked up at the light and smiled as if to say good morning to the sun. Then he stood up and stretched as he walked over to the clock with the newspaper in his hand. It said 6:30.

The man sighed. He went to the opposite side of the room and opened up the refrigerator and took out a brown lunch bag. Placing the bag on the counter next to the refrigerator, he folded up the newspaper and placed it on the counter.

He made his way to the opposite side of the house, towards the front door. Once he was there, he looked up the wooden stairs and yelled, "HANNAH ELIZABETH ROSE! You are going to be late!"

The floor above him creaked as a young girl at the age of 17 appeared on the top steps in a short-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans with a black shoulder duffle bag strung around her shoulders.

"Maybe if you did not yell at me I'd come down faster." She replied as she came down the steps. Once she was on the floor, she tossed her bag to the ground, turned to him and asked, "Breakfast?"

"Well since you did not come down sooner, I made you breakfast", he said holding out the lunch bag to her.

"You are the greatest Dad EVER", she exclaimed hugging him.

"I know", he replied embracing her. "So, is Matt coming over to give you a ride to your last day of school?"

"Yes Dad, he's coming over to get me in his green Volvo and then we both go get Madison. Oh and Aaron is driving his Mustang Convertible. I told you all of this last night… don't you listen to me?"

"Ok thanks for reminding me. You know how I forget these things," her dad said ignoring her, turning around and walking over to the kitchen table.

Hannah sighed, picked up her duffle bag, walked over to the old, battered couch and sat down, throwing both of her bags on the ground. Then she heard bells ringing in the direction of the staircase. She looked up and saw a small Siberian husky come pounding down the stairs.

"Hi Spooky!" she cooed the small puppy. The puppy shot straight to her, jumped up onto the couch and tackled her.

"GAH! Spooky!" Hannah exclaimed laughing. Then the puppy stopped, sat down and looked at her as if to say 'I need to go potty!'

"Hey Dad, did you take Spook out yet this morning?" Hannah asked sitting up and placing the puppy on the floor. Her dad grunted and she took that as a no.

"Aw poor pups. Lets get you outside!" she cooed again as she stood up and walked over to the front door. When she reached the door, there was a medium length blue dog leash hanging on a hook. Hannah took the leash and clipped it to Spooky's collar.

"Be back!" she called as she opened up the door and walked outside.

The cool air was refreshing to Hannah as she walked down to the middle of yard. She felt wide-awake as she took in deep breaths of the morning air. Leaning on a tree, she looked down the street, as Spooky did her business, thinking. She thought about how in just a couple of minutes, she'd be off to her last day of school. Then they would finally become official seniors. Everyone, including the incoming freshman, had picked his or her classes. Madison, Matt and her had all picked similar classes, so hopefully they would have some of the same classes. And seniors got first dips on classes so there was no problem, there. Hannah closed her eyes and imagined them as seniors.

Hannah was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not hear a green car pull up onto the driveway. The door opened and a teenage blond haired boy stepped out of the car. He quietly shut the door and walked over to her. Spooky's head flew up at once but he quieted her with a single finger pressed to his lips. Once he was in front of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders while brining his face so close to hers that their noses were touching.

Hannah's eyes flew open, her deep blue eyes full of fear for an instant, as she searched his familiar big brown eyes. She relaxed but then her heart began to race once she realized who it was.

"Damn it Matt!" she exclaimed pushing him away from her and looked away, trying to calm down her heart.

"Sorry", he said holding back a laugh while straightening up "But it's time to go."

"Oh Shit!" she exclaimed, the blush still on her face. Tugging on Spooky's leash, Hannah raced inside. Once she was inside, she let go of Spooky's leash, grabbed her two bags and looked around for her Dad. She spotted him at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She ran up to him, gave him a big hug good bye and sprinted across the house to the front door. She opened the door, ran outside and opened the car door. Matt, who was already inside, grabbed her duffle bag and held it in his lap as Hannah climbed in. Once she was in, she grabbed her bag from  
Matt, while he turned on the engine. The engine roared to life.

"Wow it's a new record! You actually made it in here in about a minute", Matt said sarcastically giving her bag back.

Ignoring him, Hannah rolled down the window and yelled, "Woot! THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" as the car slowly backed out of the driveway and shot off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile her dad looked up at a lonely picture that hung on the wall opposite him. The picture contained him, Hannah, and another woman, who had passed onto Hannah her good looks, who was his wife. He carefully folded the newspaper, placed it on the table, walked over to the picture and took it off of the hook. As he walked over to the window that looked towards the mountains a sad smile creped up onto his face. Looking up at the mountains he sighed. Spooky walked over to him and nuzzled his leg. He looked down at the puppy and smiled sadly. Kneeling down, he petted her and said, "Today's the day. I know Spook, I know.

"So Matt, did you tell her yet?" asked Hannah as the car shot down the short expressway.

"Tell who what?" questioned Matt carefully manipulating around a huge, blue SUV.

"Tell Madison that you like her," Hannah answered. The car almost jerked off the road as Matt jumped from the shock. Carefully manipulating, he managed to get the car under his control again.

"Well, no", he answered, a blush creeping up onto his face as he got off of the expressway and onto one of the main streets that lead to Madison's house.

"You should! For all you know, she could move and then you would never be able to tell her. Or she could fall for another guy", Hannah reprimanded him.

"I know, I know, I am just waiting for the right time to tell her." Matt said. "Oh, we are here!"

"Ok do you want me to get her?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah" Matt replied, the blush was still visible on his face.

"Ok" Hannah answered eagerly.

The green car pulled into the long driveway with a huge mansion at the end. They saw a young, blond haired girl standing on the doorstep, waving at them.

Before the car could come to a complete stop, Hannah was un-buckled her seatbelt and opened the door. She ran out and hugged her best friend.

"It is finally the last day of school Madison!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Madison exclaimed back embracing her friend. Suddenly the car horn honked, and the hug broke apart.

"Heh I guess Matt's impatient as ever," Madison laughed, grabbing her backpack.

"You guessed right!" Hannah laughed.

Together they ran to the Volvo. Madison opened the car door and got in gracefully while Hannah was a bit clumsier. She nearly gave herself a concussion as she hit her head on the roof of the car. Matt sighed, as he made sure the two girls had their seatbelt on before he began backing out of the driveway. Hannah looked at the clock as the y backed out. It said 7:15. Classes would not start for another 35 minutes and they were close to the school anyways.

As they pulled into the school parking lot, which was fairly crowded already, a blue mustang pulled into the other opening of the lot.

"Aaron!" whispered Hannah. Suddenly everyone in the car was silent and still. Then at the same time, both cars shot off for the middle spot, right in front of the school. With some careful manipulation and a tad bit faster speed, Matt swung into the spot just before Aaron could reach it.

They all got out of the car and began cheering and laughing. Matt and Hannah gave each other a high-five.

"WE BEAT YOU… AGAIN!" Hannah shouted at the Mustang. The car's engine roared at her causing her to laugh again. Not noticing that Matt and Madison were already freaked out, Hannah walked over to the back of the trunk and opened it.

"Hannah Come on! Get over here! He's going to kill you," Matt cried as Aaron took a big swing to go pass them.

"Hannah!" Matt shouted running up to her, grabbing her waist and pulling her away from the advancing car.

"Whoa, that was fun." Hannah said when Matt put her down. Once the car was gone, the three of them went to retrieve their stuff.

"Hey Madison go on a head, I want to talk to Hannah," Matt said, shutting the trunk and grabbing Hannah's arm.

"Fine, see you later. Were meeting out here for the grave yard right?" Madison asked as she began to walk to the school.

"Yeah. Be quick I want to leave before the rush," replied Matt. Madison nodded and began to walk to school.

Once Madison was well on her way to the entrance of the school, Matt, dropped his bag, latched his hands around Hannah's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Matt, w-what are you doing? Madison might see us!" exclaimed a horrified Hannah trying to push herself away from him. It was useless though, the harder she pushed, the closer he held her.

Finally, unable to restrain him any longer she went limp in his arms.

"What?" she asked her bag dropping to the ground.

"Please, do not provoke Aaron again, he could have killed you. Do you understand me?" Matt demanded.

Hannah nodded, "Yes Matt" she said. Matt let her go, swung his bag around his shoulder and began to walk to the school. Hannah stood there for a couple of minutes before grabbing her bag and walking to school.

* * *

"Darn it! Why does the last five minutes of school always seam the longest!" complained Hannah. It was finally the last couple of minutes of school and Hannah was getting irritated as she stared at the clock.

"Hey Hannah!" called a voice trying to drag Hannah's conscious away from the clock.

"What?" asked an absent-minded Hannah, still staring at the clock.

"What were you and Matt…" Madison began to say. Then she gasped, "Are you two FINALLY going out! I mean, I can tell you like him"

That got Hannah's attention. Her face turned bright red as her head turned to face Madison.

"I-I, well, I," she stammered, "No, were not going out, but I-I do like him."

Madison's face became a big smile and she clapped her hands as she said, "I knew it."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of school for summer break. The whole student body rose from their seat, jumped and cheered as they all began running out of the door. Hannah and Madison somehow managed to get out together before parting to go to their lockers.

"See you in a bit", Hannah called over her shoulder. She raced to the hallway that her locker was in, J hallway. Then she looked for her locker, J400, between the large mobs of people. She finally found her it and dialed in the combination: 21-06-38 and her locker opened. Quickly she carefully stuffed a couple of things into her bag. Once there was nothing left, she slammed her locker shut and sighed.

"Hey Hannah," called a voice behind her, causing her to jump about a foot in the air,

Still looking at her locker, she smiled and said "Aaron! How nice it is to know that you're not mad at any of us."

"Well I am still a little mad at my best friend for cheating me out of a good parking spot. But I cant stay mad at you Hannah," he replied.

Hannah shivered and turned around, only to find standing close to her, causing her to back up into the lockers.

"What are you, Matt and Madison doing after school?" He questioned her, placing his hand against the locker.

Hannah smirked again. Pushing him out of the way she said, "You'll have to wait and see". Then she picked up her bag and walked towards the cafeteria doors, leaving Aaron behind stunned.

Hannah ran outside to Matt's car in the parking lot. Matt was already there with the trunk opened. Carefully she unzipped her bag and pulled out a much smaller bag that looked fairly light.

"Hey Hannah, what's in there?" Matt asked closing the trunk so it didn't waist the battery.

"It is just some things to clean Mom's altar," she answered "I decided to go their after school, so it didn't get in the way of the party."

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Matt asked.

Hannah shook her head. "No, that's ok, you go hang with Madison, I will get my stuff from your car later."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yep," she answered untruthfully.

Matt looked her in the eyes for a second before saying, "No well go with you."

Hannah looked at him in shock. "How did you- I mean why?" she asked.

"Because you're my friend and I don't want you to be alone on days like this," he answered "Especially on the day your Mom died."

That hit Hannah hard. Tears silently down her cheeks as she whispered "Thanks," as she hugged him.

"What are you two doing? Did Matt finally asked you out?" a voice asked that came from behind them. Hannah broke from Matt and saw Madison standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"No…um… he was just comforting me because today's the day my mom died," Hannah answered truthfully.

Madison's grin fell off her face as she answered, "Oh I'm sorry, I should have remembered. I know! How about we go with you to visit your mom's grave!"

Hannah and Matt burst out laughing. Madison looked at them, confused.

"Sure Maddy, you two can come!" Hannah answered between fits of laughter.

After Matt and Hannah calmed down, Matt opened the trunk and carefully placed Madison's things inside. Hannah, who couldn't wait for them, began to walk towards the street. She was so focused on going to the grave that she didn't see the car that she walked right in front of. The car honked but Hannah didn't hear it. Matt did and he looked up.

"Hannah!" he panicked and he somehow was able to run up behinds her, grab her waist and pull her back. Together they fell backwards onto the grass. Hannah watched in slow motion the car that would have killed her pass them as they hit the ground. Then suddenly the car was gone and Madison's head replaced it.

"Are you two Ok?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I think so," Hannah stuttered. Then she noticed Matt's grip around her waist and asked "Whoa! Wait! What happened?"

Madison sighed answering, "That car nearly hit you! If Matt hadn't gotten there in time you would have been killed!" Hannah sighed as both she and Matt got up. She noticed that he still had his hand on her arm.

"Matt I'm ok. You can let me go," she said

"Nope," he said simply.

"Why," she asked

"Because I don't trust you not to zone out again," he answered. Hannah grumbled and moaned as she gripped the bag that was in her hand. Together they began the long walk to the grave.

**Please rate and review! Anomous comments are accepted!**


End file.
